1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a device for the setting of the drag adjustment on a fishing reel. More particularly, it is concerned with such a device which can be mounted either permanently or on a temporary basis on a boat, dock or any stable structure for ease for use, and which gives a perceptable indication when the proper drag setting is made.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As any experienced angler will attest, it is important that the drag adjustment on a fishing reel be properly set relative to the rated strength of the fishing line being employed. That is to say, in most cases it is recommended that the reel drag adjustment be set at a level of approximately one-third the total rated strength of the line; thus, when using a 12 pound test line, the drag should be set at a level of four pounds, although the final level can change depending upon fishing conditions (e.g., underwater brush) and the particular type of fish being sought. Drag adjustment settings either significantly higher or lower than the recommended figure can lead to line breakage when a fish strikes, or failure to properly hook the fish.
Drag adjustment devices have been proposed in the past, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,233 and 3,016,741. However, these devices are deemed deficient in a number of respects, including the difficulty of using the same and lack of accurate, reproducable results in drag setting. Also, these devices do not include any visual or audible indication when the drag adjustment is proper, and rely to a large extent on "feel."
In this connection, it will be realized that a drag setting device is of little value to a fisherman if its use is complicated or time consuming, and the results problematical from an accuracy standpoint. Accordingly, there is a real and heretofore unsatisfied need in the art for a reliable, accurate, easy to use drag setting device which gives a perceptible indication of proper drag adjustment.